Almost all sensors are temperature sensitive. The ability to compensate for this sensitivity plays a dominant role in the ultimate performance of the sensor. One example of such a sensor is a micro-electrical-mechanical systems (MEMS) gyroscope used for inertial measurement.
For many years, temperature stabilization has been used as a way to reduce temperature-induced variation. One common approach is to “ovenize” the sensor or system. This means that a heater in the system raises and stabilizes sensor temperature at some value just a little above the maximum operating temperature of the system. For example, if the device has a normal operating temperature range from −55° C. to +85° C., temperature stabilization could be established at 90° C. to 95° C. With this technique, only heat needs to be provided, with more heat at some times and less heat at other times. The advantage of “ovenizing” is that heating is generally easier to accomplish within a device than cooling. But there are many disadvantages, including: noise is almost always higher at higher temperatures; device lifetime is reduced at higher temperatures; reliability is lower at higher temperatures; mechanical stability (e.g., creep of metals or aging of polymers) degrades at higher temperatures; and significant power is required to maintain higher temperatures. Further, these disadvantages tend to get worse exponentially as temperatures increase.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for alternate systems and methods for providing device temperature stabilization.